Something About the Sunshine
by M. Rouser
Summary: A fluffy Hotch/OC one-shot, purely for my enjoyment. Based off my character, Agent Allison Greenwald, as introduced in my longer story, "That's Just How She Rolls."


**A fluffy Hotch/OC one-shot, purely for my enjoyment. Based off my character, Agent Allison Greenwald, as introduced in my longer story, "That's Just How She Rolls." **

While writing this I had the song "Something About the Sunshine," by Anna Margaret playing, and so I attribute that this is loosely inspired from that song.

Per usual, I do not own Criminal Minds, or Agent Hotchner.

* * *

_There's something about the sunshine baby…_

The large Hollywood sign rolled by to Allie's right as they cruised down the L.A. streets. It was Agent Greenwald and Agent Hotcher in this particular car, the typical black SUV. Both were dressed entirely in black and donned sunglasses, and it all felt so wrong on a day so sunny with the palm trees swaying under a blue sky.

Hotch and Allie drove out of the city to make their way to a particular Manhattan Beach spot, which was the last place their victim Andrea Sheffield had been seen, partying with her friends. When they finally found themselves parked along the ocean it was later in the afternoon and the parties were going on in full.

* * *

After the victim's friends had all been interviewed thoroughly, it was starting to get late. After some calls to the field office to give the rest of the team the information gained, there wasn't much else to do. "Garcia is on it," Hotch told Allie, hanging up his cell. "And other than that I don't think there is much else we can do for the night. By the time we get back it will be pretty late, and time for us all to get some sleep."

Allie nodded. "Okay," she responded. She looked out to the ocean. The sun was starting to set and left a brilliant shade of colors streaking across the sky. "You don't see that every day," Allie added, motioning toward the scenic view.

Hotch agreed. "I suppose," he mused, "we could go for a quick walk, as long as we're not in a rush to return to the field office tonight."

She turned suddenly back to Hotch. "Oh can we?" she asked, her blue eyes wide with eagerness.

Hotch just couldn't say no to that face. Allie instantly dragged him to the nearest concession stand, getting herself a bagel dog and forcing one on Hotch as well. "Isn't it scrumptious?" she asked once he took his first bite. Hotch gave a shrug and nod back, his mouth full. "They are my favorite," Allie continued. After taking another bite she admitted, "If it weren't for t he FBI I swear I would be three hundred pounds by now."

Hotch laughed in response and said, "Well, you'd still be beautiful." _Whoops, _he thought to himself. _Hadn't meant to let that one slip_.

Allie chose to ignore that particular comment, unsure if she even heard him right. Once she finished her bagel dog she started adventuring off the boulevard onto the sand. She removed her heels once she reached the water's edge. Hotch followed quietly after her, watching as she untied her brunette hair and it started to flow with the wind. Allie then bent over to roll up the cuffs of her pants and Hotch continued to enjoy the view, _this one in particular_, he thought to himself, cocking his head slightly, letting his eyes roam over Allie's body.

As Allie's toes felt the water splash up over them, she gave out an excited laugh, and adventured out a little further into the water. She took this opportunity to look back. "Hotch!" she yelled, "Get yourself over here! It's feels amazing!" she exclaimed, extending her arms and giving a little twirl.

Aaron walked up to the water's edge but did not remove his shoes or socks, refusing to participate in Allie's folly. When Allie noticed this, she gave him a sad face. "Come on," she said, "Live a little, boss. Hotch shook his head in response but still gave a little smile. "Well," Allie said, "A smile. It's not dipping your toes in the ocean, but it's something." She started to walk back to the dry sand toward him. Tilting her head slightly she gave him a smile.

Hotch looked away but could help but laugh. "Okay, you," he said, extending his hand to her, "let's keep walking?" Allie grabbed her shoes from the sand and with the other hand took his. Strangely, he did not release her hand once they began walking. As the sun continued to go down, the colors in the sky continued to get more vibrant. When the pair stumbled upon an open bench facing the ocean they decided to sit for a while. When they sat Hotch reached his arm around Allie's shoulders. When Allie turned to look at him, he gave her another one of his rare smiles, and this one seemed a little sneaky.

"I think you might be enjoying yourself," Allie teased, turning back to face the sunset.

Hotch replied, "Maybe just a little." And then added softly, "Only because I'm with you."

Allie felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. The two remain silent for a long while, watching the sky turn from blue to orange to pink, purple, and then finally a dark blue. When the first stars decided to appear, Allie adjusted and straightened her back. She turned to Hotch and stated, "Well, I suppose we should get going."

Hotch returned her gaze and replied, "Soon." With that he leaned in and placed his lips on Allie's. At first it was a soft, gentle sensation. Allie responded in kind, and then Hotch intensified the pressure. Soon the two were sharing deep, passionate, heated kisses with no end in sight. At first Hotch's hand caressed her face, then ran through her hair, and eventually made their way down to Allie's waist. Once there he pulled her confidently closer to him. Allie gave a slight groan and ran her hands through Hotch's thick, dark hair.

When the two finally released to get some air, it was clear that everything had changed. Hotch was looking at her with different eyes, eyes that seemed caring yet fierce at the same time. Allie looked nervously down at her hands. Aaron would not allow her discomfort. He grabbed her hands, pulled them up and kissed them gently. "Ready to go now?" he asked softly.

"Um…" Allie stammered. "Yeah, me neither," Hotch said, and with that pressed his lips back on her and held her close… loving her, touching her, and pretending they were the only two that existed in California that night.


End file.
